Harry Potter and the Beauty of the Centaurs
by Aniron2
Summary: Harry & Ron fall in love with a beautiful centaur named Evelyn,Hermione is jealuos.When she goes missing and is carried off by a centaur, into the Forbiddin Forest.It's up to Harry and Ron to save her;and find out the secret of the Beauty of the Centaurs.


The Beauty of the Centaurs  
Chahper13  
The Beauty of the Centaurs  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to breakfast. Harry noticed something outside. "Hey, Ron come here!" Harry said. "What?" "Look, is that a centaur?" There was a young beautiful female centaur outside the window. She was holding a small basket full of tulups,and rosés. The centaur had slivery blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and she had light blue eyes. Hermione came up next to them. "Harry, thats not only a centaur but a Veela too!" "How can you tell!" Ron asked. "Ya, Hermione, how do you know!" Harry said. "Well, Harry, I can tell by the way you two are staring at her!" Hermione said. Ron turned around "if I didn't know better, Hermione, I'd think you where jealous!!" Hermione looked shocked and bright pink at Ron. "Jealous, jealous of what!?" "Jealous that she is ten-thousand times prettier then you'll ever be!" Harry said. Hermione growled and stormed off down the stair to the Great Hall. "Jealous, jealous of that beast! Ha!" Hermione kept saying to herself tears rolled down Hermione's face. But the truth was that Hermione was jealous of the beautiful female centaur.  
  
Hermione ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner by herself that day. For, all Harry and Ron could talk about was the "beautiful Centaur" or "The angel centaur". After dinner Hermione went to the library to look up stuff about female centaurs. Harry and Ron, Of course, went to find the beautiful centaur. Hermione sat down at a table in the library with about 20 books, All about Vila's and Centaurs. She grabbed the first book on top called, "Centaurs are Centaurs, a history." Hermione flipped though it . She found nothing. Hermione looked though 18 more, also finding nothing. But the last book called, "The Magic of Vilas and Centaurs" she found all she needed to know. The next morning, Harry and Ron still could not stop talking about the female centaur. "Her name is Cassie!" Ron said in a daze. "Yah, she's so pretty!" Harry said. "Well I know what she really is!" Hermione said sounding proud of herself. "Oh yah, so do I," Ron started "A centaur, her name is Evelyn. I asked her yesturday. She was standing at the edge of the forest after Care of Magical Creatures!" Hermione shot a glancing look at Ron. "I know that, but she not REALLY a centaur,nor a Veela!" "Then what is she then, if your so smart!" Harry said. "She, Evelyn or whatever you want to call her, is a---"Hermione trailed off. "What, Hermione?!" Harry said. Hermione just stood there with a blank look on her face. "Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked. Hermione then fell face first to the ground. Ron and Harry jumped back. They saw that Hermione had a small dart in her neck. "Is, she, DEAD!?" Ron said in a shaking voice. "I...I don't know?" Harry answered. "But, who....who would do such a thing!" Ron said, now with tears in his eyes. Harry looked shocked. "I, I don't know." Harry felt tears running down his face. "Ron, go, go and see if you can find Professor McGonagall. I'll go and look for Professor Dumbledore." Harry looked over to Ron. But Ron was gone. He heard footsteps on the stairs. Harry ran over to the stairs. Ron was running down them as fast as he could. Harry went down the steps to Dumbledore's office. Harry was almost there when, Snape came out of the shadows. "Hello Mr. Potter. Now where are we going in such a hurry?" Harry looked up at Snape, "Well, I need to see Professor Dumbledore. NOW!! " Harry yelled. "Could you please move!" Snape unfolded his arms. "See here Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore is in a meeting with the Minister of Magic. He CAN NOT be disturbed!" Harry's mouth dropped. "But it's about Hermione. She's, she's," "She's what Mr. Potter?" "Ummm, she needs to talk to Dumbledore right now!!" Snape's eyes narrowed on Harry. "Well, she will have to wait until the meeting is over!" Just then Ron came running along. "Harry! I can't find McGonagall she's not in her office! She no where! Well I didn't look everywhere…" Ron stopped talking as soon as he saw Professor Snape. Snape looked over to Ron. "She is in a meeting. She can not be disturbed." "But WE need to talk to her! And Dumbledore!!" "I thought that Ms. Granger needed to talk to Dumbledore?" "Well, we all need to!" Harry said. Snape replied, "I am NOT letting you in! They are in a very important meeting! And CAN NOT! Be disturbed!!" Ron face grew heavy, he walked slowly away crying. Harry was so very mad now. He knew he had to see Dumbledore. "MOVE MOVE!!!!!! Hermione is in danger!! And if you don't move, she, she will be well, its not good!!" Harry stopped talking he could feel his face it was hot. Ron turned around. Harry saw the look on Snape's face, Harry KNEW they were in trouble, big trouble. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!! 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!" Snape yelled. His face was burning up with hate. "50?? That's no far!" Ron yelled. Snape's eyes turned to Ron. "Keep it up Mr. Weasley and it will be 50 points more!"  
"There is no need for that Severus!" Professor Dumbledore came out of his office. Snape turned to Dumbledore. "But, Headmaster!" "But nothing. Don't you have a class to tend to?" Snape walked away without another word, giving a deadly gaze at Harry and Ron. They watched Snape walk out of sight. "Now, Harry what is all of this yelling about?" Harry and Ron started to talk at the same time. Dumbledore stopped them both. "One at a time, Harry you first." Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Well, you see sir…" Harry and Ron told Dumbledore everything that had happened. "That's way we needed to talk to you! That's why we were yelling, Professor Snape wouldn't let us by." Harry finished. "Well, Mr. Weasley go inside and get Professor McGonagall. I'll go with Harry to were Hermione is laying. The password is Chocolate Frogs." Ron nodded.  
Chapter 14  
The Carrying Away  
Harry and Dumbledore walked off. "She right over here!" Harry said. They tuned the corner on the third floor. "where?" Dumbledore said. Harry's mouth dropped again. "She was right here!!" Just then Ron came back with Professor McGonagall. "I told her everything!" Ron said. "Well, where is she?" McGonagall asked. "Minerva search the grounds. Take Poppy with you!" Harry looked out the window. He thought he saw a Centaur he smiled. But it was holding something. It looked like a person, a girl, it was Hermione! "Professor's look!" Harry said pointing out the window. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked out the window. "Oh!' Cried Professor McGonagal. The Centaur was heading for the Forbidden Forest. "Minerva, HURRY!!" Dumbledore said. Ron came to the window. He saw the Centaur but he couldn't believe that it had Hermione. The centaur was holding HERMIONE, caring her into the forest. Harry stood shocked for minute or so, Ron did the same. After five minutes in shocked, Harry came to and saw that Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey had gone.  
He and Ron ran off to the common room, dodging students coming out of class and trying not to knock anyone over. This, by the way, didn't happen. Harry bumped into Justin, and Ron, into Colin, who took a picture as Harry ran by. "Sorry about that!" Ron and Harry yelled back to them. They reached the common room, "Harry," Ron said breathlessly, "What, are we doing here? We should go into the forest and get Hermione back." Harry whipped around to face Ron, "Don't you think I know that!? I just need to get uhh, a few, er, items first!" "Password?" said the Fat Lady, "Phoenix Tail" Harry said, the portrait swung open and Harry ran in followed closely by Ron. They ran past Angelina, "Slow down Harry, this isn't a marathon! Don't forget Quidditch practice tomorrow! 2 o'clock!" she said and walked out of the common room. Harry ran up to the boys dormitory, pulled out his trunk and started to rummage through it. "Where is it!?" Harry mumbled. Ron collapsed on Harry's bed and sighed, "Where is what?" He said, Harry now had a worried look on his face, all the color drained out of his face. "What? What's wrong?" Ron asked sitting up slowly, "Oh no," Ron got up off the bed, "'Oh no' what?" Harry swallowed, "Uhh, I left my Invisibility Cloak at the Dursley!" "What? What do we need it for anyway?" Ron asked, Harry slowly closed the trunk, "well, I guess we'll have to risk it." Harry said, Ron's face grew a little pale, "Risk what? Oh, no Harry, we're not going to go in the Forbidden Forest, with out the invisibility cloak are we?!" "No," Harry replied, Ron sighed relived, "We're going into Snape's Office, a Dumbledore's office, and then the Forbidden Forest." Harry said walking down the stairs. Ron followed, "Are you mad!? If we get caught we'll get detentions for LIFE!" Ron said. "Are you kidding," Harry said not turning around, "If we get caught, we're talking about expelled." Ron stopped in his tracks, "Thanks for making me feel better about this Harry!" Harry turned around, "Welcome." He said coolly. "Tell me Harry why are we going into Snape's offices!?" "Because," Harry replied. "He's got something I need!" Ron heisted to follow. They went to Dumbledore's office first. "Harry, do you know the password?" Ron asked. "Ummm, no." Harry replied, "But, I'm sure we'll figure it out!" Harry said quickly seeing the look on Ron's face. "Wait! I remember now!" Ron said. "Remember what?" Not paying attention to Harry Ron said, "Chocolate Frogs!" That's it! They were in. "How," Harry started, "Dumbledore told me the password so I could get McGonagall." Ron said with a smug look on his face. Harry then remembered Dumbledore saying that. "Let's go." Said Harry waving his arm for Ron to fallow him. Ron nodded and they walked into Dumbledore's office.  
  
Chapter 15  
The Rescue Worth Dieing For  
  
As they entered his office, Harry could see no trace of what he needed. Harry searched franticly. "Harry- What exactly are we looking for anyway?" asked Ron looking through books Dumbledore had. "Why isn't it here!? Why isn't HE hear!?" Harry asked aloud. "Dumbledore is going into the Forest, remember?"  
"Not Dumbledore, Faux. You know, his phoenix." Harry said looking around. "Oh" He heard run answer.  
"Faux! Faux!? Are you here!?" Harry yelled, "I need to send a letter to Sirius, and Lupin." Harry answered Ron before could ask his question. "Well, why don't we use Hedwig then? Or Pig?"  
"Because Faux would get their faster. I know Hedwig would be happy to, but Faux would be the fastest. And, no offence, but, Pig isn't to fast or Sirius about sending letters. You know what I mean?" Ron sighed. "Yeah, you got a point there. Well, aren't you going to tell me WHY we're going into Snape's office?"  
"He, has something of mine. Something I need." Said Harry in an undertone. "Something we really need." Ron had a puzzled look on his face. "But- what doe he have—that's-yours?" Ron asked finally setting the book back on Dumbledore's desk. "Something, you'll-you'll see Ron Lets hurry. We haven't got much time.  
Harry and Ron ran out of Dumbledore's office and ran none stop to the dungeons. They got to the door of Snape's office when, they heard a loud bang, and a scream comeing from upstairs. s office when, they heard a loud bang, and a scream comeing from upstairs. 


End file.
